The Piano Forte
by LaTuaCantanteGirl
Summary: Bella sees Edward playing the piano in the Cullen house when she visits in New Moon. He has returned early! see what happens. better summary inside.
1. Decision

The Piano Forte

A/N: This story was a crazy idea I had when I was watching _Pride and Prejudice._

It's like the scene where Elizabeth comes and watches Georgiana playing the piano, and Darcy comes up and finds Elizabeth staring at them. Instead, Bella is looking at _Edward_ playing, and he sees her. It's when she has her little "field trip" to the Cullen house in _New Moon. _ Just assume they returned without her knowing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_ or any characters, scenes, etc. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I also do not own _Pride and Prejudice_ the book or the movie. Those belong to Jane Austen and Focus Pictures.

Bella's POV

I walked through the parking lot of Forks High School, slipping once or twice in the puddles that had accumulated from the day's rain. The pain was a dull, dull ache in my mind right now; I was too preoccupied with the nature of my hallucinations. What had brought the sudden appearance of that sweet, velvety voice in Port Angeles, anyway?

Maybe it was the fact that he had once saved me from a certain death among the confusing maze of buildings, and it was just a bleak reminder of his presence. That had to be it. Now, there was no going back to the zombified existence before the voice. I was now thoroughly addicted, and I would probably stop at nothing to hear him again. I had made up my mind. I was going to _their _house.

A/N: oooh cliffy MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Okay, ill have the next chapter up soon!!!

(yeah, I know it was short, but I'm about to write the next chapter, so don't worry.) Ciao, darlings.


	2. Wandering

The Piano Forte: Chapter 2

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! YOU GUYS ARE A-W-E-S-O-M-E AWESOME!!! Now, without further ado… chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Bella POV

I decided to walk to the former Cullen home. It was silly, but I just had this gut feeling that my truck would scare away my hallucinations. It would take me around two hours to get there, but I was sure that it would pay off in the end. I walked out of the school parking lot and onto the road. I went south out of the city limits, proud of myself. I was making really good time.

I came upon a wide path that was hidden among the dense foliage. This was it; I was sure of it. I battled my way through the tall weeds and ferns, tripping as I went and giving myself many cuts and bruises. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to walk. Then, out of no where, I saw it. The marvelously large white house was looming over me, sending me into near convulsions because it was just so _beautiful._ A beautiful place for beautiful people.

As I grew closer, I grew more and more hesitant. What if someone else had moved in while I was away? What if their things were still there? What if they weren't? I shoved those questions to the back of my mind, and ventured forward. Then, I heard a sound that both horrified me and excited me at the same time.


	3. A Melancholy Note

The Piano Forte: Chapter 3

A/N: Brownies and a big hug for all of you who reviewed!! You guys make me feel so special. Um, also, I have ideas for this chapter and the next, but then I need something else. Suggestions are appreciated. I will be updating a lot because I'm on break from school and I'm sick and can't go anywhere. So, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer

(A.K.A: WONDER WOMAN!!)

Bella POV

The sound was one pure note. One pure note that turned into a complicated web of notes, scales, and rhythms, a note that made me freeze in my tracks. I listened closer. Yes; that was his style. The style that was sweet and easy on the ears, with a slight tint of a melancholy sound. Except, now, there was something different. Instead of slightly sad, it was morbidly unhappy and too loud. Loud enough that I couldn't hear myself sobbing and running blindly for the window. And, hopefully, loud enough that even vampire hearing wasn't sufficient. I took my chances and looked inside the window. What I saw was so heart breaking that I nearly suffocated from the pain. There, inside, was a figure with pale, pale skin, and bronzish- reddish hair. His back was to me, and his fingers were moving across the keys of a grand white piano so effortlessly, so quickly. The hole in my chest ripped wide open, and I bent over with my hand over my chest, as if I had been shot.

I kept gasping for breath, unknowing that the song had come to an end. I was crying too hard to even believe what I had seen. I had wanted a hallucination; I had really gotten one. I got up off of the ground. He was still there, but his back wasn't too me anymore. Instead, a woman had come to him, and wrapped her arms around him. It was Esme; that I knew. But what I wasn't expecting was the golden eyes that were staring out the window right at me. They had the same look that mine probably had. Disbelief mixed with excruciating pain. For, even as I spoke, I was looking into the eyes of my former true love: Edward Cullen.

I started running.


	4. Nerve

The Piano Forte: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: Guys, I just HAD to post this: They have cast ALL OF THE CULLENS for the Twilight movie, and there are pics of them IN CHARACTER on Mrs. Meyer's website!! Woo!!!!! (Just so you know, they are my new wallpaper.) If you can't go on the site for some reason, I'm going to try and get the pics on my profile. Okay, enough excitement. Back to the story!!!

in character means that they have already dyed their hair(accept Alice's; and it's speculated they put a wig on jasper) and put in the golden contacts. They have outfits that make them look like runway models, too. Also, they have really awesome poses.

Bella POV

Running was a pointless activity as far as anyone who knew better was concerned, but I had to try. If he had actually seen me or heard me (which was extremely likely), then I would have to face total embarrassment. I knew that he didn't want me, and he would not be pleased to see me. But why did he break his promise? Why did he come back? Anyone else in town would take whatever lies they were fed and not question them, but I knew better. I was an insider; the only one who knew the truth. And, believe it or not, I could tell when they were lying. These questions, objections, and assurances swirled in my mind as I ran. Next thing I knew, I was flat on my face. And Of course, I had tripped. I let out a large sigh and stood up. I brushed myself off, and turned around in the opposite direction.

I knew that he had one of two options: come after me, or let me go. Letting me go would have been merciful, but I would have been back sooner or later to discover the truth. Then, if he still didn't want me, I would have to move to Florida with Renee. I wouldn't stay in Forks, where the pain would be a reminder of what could have been each and every day. If he came after me, I would just have to face the music. He would understand if I told him it was a simple mistake; I had heard that we had some new neighbors and I wanted to check them out. Either way, I was doomed to some type of pain or another.

Of course, being Edward, he came after me. I could see him in the distance. He was walking toward me at a slow but hesitant pace, different for him but still graceful.

I turned around in the opposite direction and waited. I pretended to observe a flower that was blooming on a nearby fern. I did not hear his silent approach, and although I knew he was coming, it still made me jump when he spoke.

"Bella." Once again, it was not a question, but a confirmation that I was there. I didn't answer. The reason why: I fainted.


	5. Confusion in the Dark

The Piano Forte: Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated; I was on vacay. Savannah was great. Now… Chapter 5!!

(Also, I am trying to make the chapters longer, but I just can't _sit still _long enough!! I'm doing my best. I will make more and more chapters to make up for it.)

Bella POV

There was nothing but pure darkness. No sounds, no smells, every part of my senses was

engulfed in silence and darkness. My mind was still working though, if only subconsciously. And there was something just below the surface that was struggling to get free. But the barriers were too strong.

It felt like I was in this period of darkness for what seemed like hours, but I finally plunged back into the world of light. Well, not completely. From what I could see, it was dark outside, the moon a cool, full orb in the sky. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. There was a clock on the stereo that said 4 a.m. A stereo. It was the expensive kind; the kind that was too sophisticated for Forks. Only suitable enough for… I clamped my hand over my mouth as I screamed. The room was in a large white mansion, covered in gold and black, with me on the large leather sofa. I was in Edward's room.

A door opened and someone came in. Smooth and calm, I was looking into the face of Esme Cullen. She was beautiful beyond comparison, and I broke into downright hysterics. She just came to me and enveloped me into a hug. I tried to cut the flow of tears off by holding my breath. Surprisingly, it worked. I was calm as I could manage at the moment in several seconds. The sobs had stopped and I was breathing normally again. I turned around to face her. Her heart shaped face was contorted with a mask of pain. She looked like she would be sobbing of her body would let her. She spoke.

"Oh Bella… I missed you so much. You don't know how much. We all did. Even… even Edward did. He missed you more than all of us combined. I don't think I have ever seen my son in so much pain. I know this doesn't make any sense to you right now, does it? It needs to be explained. But… not right now. You need your rest. Will you do that for me? Will you try and rest? And when you wake up in the morning, we are all going to tell you everything, alright?"

Despite my shock, I managed to give a nod. Her soothing voice worked wonders on my sleep deprived mind and dissolved any stubbornness I would have otherwise exerted. She gently kissed my forehead and gracefully stood and left.

I focused on going to sleep, doing all of those stupid methods like counting sheep.

But sleeping in a house full of vampires, particularly one who used to watch you sleep and whose bedroom you are now in, is kind of nerve wracking. I heard a voice outside of the door that was deep but slightly unfamiliar. Then, I felt a wave of calm sweep over me.

Jasper had felt my anxiety and had tried to calm me down. Maybe he still felt guilty about my birthday party. Or not. Things like that were always hard to figure out when it came to Jasper.

Finally, I felt my lids getting heavy, and I drifted off into a sleep with confusing dreams and vivid visions. The weirdest thing of all is I could swear I heard music. From a piano.

Or I could have just imagined it.


	6. True Awakening

The Piano Forte: Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any characters, blah blah blah, Stephenie Meyer, blah blah blah, you get the picture. If you truly care, look at the other chapters.

A/N: sorry I haven't written in a while; I had very severe writers block and I really needed to sort out some issues. Thanks for waiting!

Bella POV

When I woke up again, the sun was streaming through the overly large window, a faint and orange glow. That meant it was early in the morning. The clock proved that theory correct. I looked over to the window and saw that I was not alone in the room. He was there. His form was as still as a sculpture; something I recall he was fantastic at creating with his body. He had his hands behind his back and his eyes were closed. It looked like he was embracing the morning sun, or else its warmth. His skin was dancing with small crystal facades. He looked and smelled like I had remembered, but really not even close. He turned to face me, and then stopped. He eyed me carefully.

Something in my eyes must have invited him in, because he was suddenly at my side in a fraction of a second. We sat in silence for what seemed like hours, gazing as each other. In his onyx eyes, I could see my own. But that wasn't the only thing I saw.

I saw intense and excruciating pain, doubled with the reflection of my eyes. And then I knew.

Whatever his voice had been trying to convey to me was suddenly clear now. He had never stopped loving me. And I would never, ever stop loving him. I think that now he knew it. Or else he wouldn't have returned. And now that hole in my chest was gone as I gazed into his dark eyes. With this realization, I thoughtlessly threw my arms around him. 

He returned my embrace gently, stroking back and putting his lips into my hair.

Unfortunately, that little display of affection caused the tears to finally come, and I began to sob long and hard.

"Oh, Edward, Edward, Edward…." 

I choked out his name over and over and over again, like a child crying for her father. This, in essence, was ironic, seeing as Edward was old enough to actually _be_ my father.

"Shhh, Bella, shhh, it's alright; everything will be fine. I'm here now, and I won't leave you. I promise I will never, ever _ever_ leave you again." His voice was so much better than those delusions that I had had, and it made me stutter my reply.

"H-h- how can you s-s-say th-th-th- that? You t-t-told m-m-me that, that..."

" Bella." He sighed, and settled me in with a blanket and set me on his lap.

"Bella, you don't understand what I was trying to do. I was trying to protect you. Protect you from me, from my family, from my kind, and from the possibility of you… becoming one of us. I wanted to save your mind, body, heart, and, most of all, soul, so that you would be able to have a normal, human life away from any kind of threat or harm that my world could possibly pose. I wasn't lying when I said my world is not for you. But I was lying when I said that I didn't want you. As if I could even exist without you! I may have been able to before, but once a person that gets addicted to heroin, there usually is no point in turning back. Sometimes, they don't even _want _to turn back. Even if it may be for the heroin's own good. Even if they made themselves utterly miserable every second of every minute of every day trying to quit the heroin _for_ the heroin and put it out of their head, but they needed it and would stop at nothing until they tore themselves apart over it."

I could see into his mind now. He was trying to protect me, leaving me _for_ me.

Something I had only even considered in my dreams. I stopped sobbing immediately. He took me and put me on the bed, and then got down onto one knee. I was scared of where this might go, but the look in his was not just pleading, but sincerely apologetic.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he began. "I love you more than anything else in the entire universe. I need you and want to hold you in my arms for the rest of you life. I am truly, deeply, and utterly sorry and sick to my core for what I have done to you. The darkest period in my life was when you weren't there, to keep me safely grounded. There was no more reason for anything. I only ask now that you forgive my horrible, horrible, mistake. If you wish, I can happily spend the next thousand years at your mercy, right here by your feet. I… I might even… give you what you have always wanted if you will just take me back." 

He wore an expression that was so pleading, so… desperate that it broke my heart. Worse than those eyes that a dog gives you when you leave it. I stood there with Edward on his knees, waiting for an answer. I gave the one that he wanted.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I began ominously, like I was stating his death sentence instead of accepting his apology. "I heartily accept your apology, as long as you never, ever _ever_ leave me again as long as we both shall solemnly live. And I do mean as long as we _both_ shall live. Together. Vampire and Vampire."

He stood up gracefully, with careful eyes, and stated "I will, for ever, and ever, and ever."

And he pulled me into a passionate kiss with less control than he had ever used before. Then he smothered me with hugs and kisses, and I did the same. Then he said, "Let's get you briefed, my dearest love."


End file.
